White Guard
The White Guard were the most fearsome unit in all the Unicorn armies. Four Winds, p. 12 Appearance Their armor was white and battered, ghostly white plumes and manes adorned their helmets, and their faces were painted with stark white and black in frightening masks of death. They moved with precision and relentless determination. Way of the Unicorn, p. 46 Tradition Only Moto samurai with years of service and outstanding martial skills were accepted. All successful candidates must demonstrate truly exceptional piety. Masters of War, p. 152 Training The White Guard were unparalleled horsemen and warriors, and studied the teachings of both the Tao and the Fortunes in their pursuit of purity. Known Techniques * Shield of the Righteous * In My Ancestor's Name * Pale Face of Death * Moto's Strength * Fury of Heaven History Creation The unit was formed in 827 after the Battle of the Chrysanthemum Petals. When the Dark Moto, Moto Tsume, returned at the head of a Shadowlands army the Moto name was so stained that the remaining Moto formed the White Guard. They would only wear white, the color of death, and not rest until the Dark Moto had been slain for good. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 19 The Moto were passionate in this quest but often underestimated the Shadowlands and many Moto on expeditions into the Shadowlands joined their brothers in the Dark Moto. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 39 Duty The White Guard patrolled the far side of the Northern Wall Mountains and the border of the Ivory Kingdoms, remaining in loose contact with the Moto Clan of the Burning Sands. School & Ancestor Update, p. 29 Clan of the Ki-Rin, by Patrick Kapera (Imperial Herald #13) March towards Otosan Uchi In 1132 shortly after the Unicorn return to Rokugan the White Guard marched against Otosan Uchi led by the Kami Shinjo and the newly appointed Unicorn Clan Champion Moto Gaheris. Hidden Emperor, p. 54 Destruction of the Dark Moto In 1133, Gaheris, Otaku Kamoko, and Shinjo all combined their forces to destroy both Moto Tsume and the Dark Moto in the Shadowlands. With the help of the Kami, accompanied by the Moto from the Burning Sands, the Moto name was finally cleansed. The Moto family then ascended to become the new leaders of the Unicorn. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 24 Lords of the Death Since the Shi-Tien Yen-Wang worship returned to the Unicorn, the White Guard became pious followers of these gaijin gods. Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 250 Khol The White Guard was a position of great honor, as only the fiercest, bravest warriors of the Moto family had a chance of being selected for this position. They were part of the Unicorn Clan Champion Moto Chagatai's personal army, the Khol. Their barracks were located inside Shiro Moto, the Unicorn capital, tended by a handful of monks, allowing the Guards to devote themselves fully to training and meditation. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 16 Khan's Defiance In 1169 in the Battle of Toshi Ranbo the White Guard held against the Lion while the baraunghar performed a ritual that teleported Moto Chagatai's armies just outside the Imperial City, in the final part of the Khan's Defiance. The Truest Test, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Colonies Units of the White Guard were sent to the Colonies, where they fought the Cult of Ruhmal alongside with the Iweko's Conquerors in 1198. Embers of War, Part 3: The Spider, by Shawn Carman Known Members * Moto Hideyo - Commander * Moto Sen - Shireikan * Moto Jin-sahn - Shireikan * Moto Kichisaburo - Nikutai * Moto Kinuye External Links * The White Guard (Heaven and Earth) Category:Articles with Pictures Category:Unicorn Clan Schools Category:Unicorn Military Units